


Guilty Prince

by Avistella



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 21:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12712905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: Alfonse feels guilty for dragging you into his war. You forgive him.





	Guilty Prince

The usual hustle and bustle of the castle is long gone by the time the Askran prince decides to take a stroll through the halls, many of the Heroes having already gone to bed or otherwise secluded themselves for their own private moment of peace amidst this war. It sends a pang of guilt to Alfonse’s heart when he thinks about all the innocent and unsuspecting people he dragged into his own war. There were many princes, princesses, and seasoned fighters amongst the Heroes who surely have more than enough problems in their own worlds to worry about, and yet here they were, fighting for the Askr kingdom that they most probably never even knew existed.

But if there’s one person Alfonse feels the greatest guilt and shame for dragging an innocent into his problems, it’s you. He remembers the first time you arrived in Askr, all wide-eyed and shocked into silence as you tried to process the situation. The Askran prince found it admirable how quickly you were able to adapt, but he knew all too well from those subtle trembles of your figure and downcast gaze that war was something you’ve never been fully exposed to.

As unflattering as it is to admit it, for a brief time, Alfonse was envious of that ignorance of yours and how you lived your life in peace without a single care in the world until then. But then the young man realized just how horrifying and terrifying of an event you experienced must be. 

He can still remember the way your voice wavered and stuttered in your very first battle, obviously not used to giving orders in a fight. He can still remember the way your face paled at the first sight of blood, and he can still remember the way you hurriedly excused yourself from everyone at the end of the battle with the enemies’ bodies lying around, most of which were merely injured but some of which their life were taken away. It was only after Alfonse followed after you to make sure you were okay that he found you lurching against a tree, the sight of a corpse being too much for your weak stomach to handle.

Slowly, Alfonse brings himself back to the present, the sounds of his languid footsteps echoing against the walls. He had decided to take a quick walk to clear his thoughts, but it seems as though they would be restless. As the young man continues to allow his legs to guide him to wherever they may go, he spots a shadow beside one of the open windows. Upon closer inspection, the prince recognizes that it’s you.

One side of your body leans against the cold walls for support as your eyes peer off into the distance from the castle windows. Your hands are wrapped around a mug of hot chocolate that you decided to make to hopefully qualm your own worries, allowing the warmth to seep through your body. You take a deep breath in and slowly exhale as you continue to gaze far away with your figure illuminated by nothing more than the brilliant moon above. Never before have you seen a night sky as clear and full of starlight as the ones here in Askr, and it makes you ponder about home.

The sound of approaching footsteps reaches your ears, and you direct your attention towards the owner, surprised to find Alfonse still up and about at this late hour. The prince has a small smile on his lips, and you return it in greeting with a small bow of your head. Alfonse stops at a respectable distance from you and looks out the same window without saying a word.

Breaking the silence, you say in a quiet tone, “Askr looks very beautiful at night.”

“I’m glad you think so,” Alfonse responds just as quietly before silence looms over once more.

Unable to think of anything further to say, you look back outside into the horizon and take a sip from the beverage in your hand as an excuse to not say anything. From the corner of your eyes, you see Alfonse turn to look at you, a flicker of a frown flashing across his features. Curious for the reason to this expression, you bring your gaze towards him, and his attention suddenly turns downwards to face the ground. It looks as though he’s battling with himself to say something, so you remain quiet and patient.

Seconds tick by as Alfonse tries to think of what to say, his hands curling into fists by his side. He was only planning to give you a short greeting and maybe exchange a few words of conversation, but when he saw that wistfulness behind your visage, the guilt he felt for dragging you into his mess gnawed at his heart, and he suddenly felt compelled to apologize.

With a shaky breath, the Askran prince finally finds the courage to say, “I’m sorry.”

He keeps his face bowed low, too afraid to see whatever spite you might hold against him. Even if he once intended to never get close to any of the summoned Heroes, he couldn’t stop his heart from crying for you and everything he’s put you through. The sudden apology hangs awkwardly in the air as Alfonse waits for a response from you. _Any_ response.

“Um…” you manage to find your voice again and ask, “I-I’m sorry, but what are you apologizing for? Have you done something to upset me…?” Truly, you have no idea what brought this on, and confusion makes itself evident in your features.

Alfonse presses his lips together in a firm line, stitching his eyebrows together before he explains, “For taking your innocence away and making you experience everything that’s happened in this war that you should have had no involvement in.”

The realization dawns on you, and you exhale a soft “oh…”

You chew on the corner of your bottom lip as you try to carefully choose your words. It’s plain to you that this is something that’s been troubling the Askran prince for some time now, and it pains you to see the usual strong and dependent person he usually is in this state. Deciding to set your mug down by the window for the moment, you then reach out to touch the young man’s shoulder. You feel him flinch slightly underneath your touch, but he doesn’t move away.

“Alfonse,” you softly call his name, bringing a shiver to run down his spine. Slowly, he brings his gaze back upwards to face you, and his heart jumps to his throat at the gentle and forgiving smile on your lips, the light from the moon and stars landing on your features in a way that makes you glow like an ethereal angel. The prince swallows the lump in his throat, and he desperately tries to fight back the blush that threatens to bloom across his cheeks when you tilt your head to the side, the action seemingly delicate and allowing some locks of your hair to fall free.

“I won’t deny that there have been scary experiences ever since I came here,” you start, your voice firm and even, “but I can’t say that that’s all I’ve experienced since then. I was able to make new friends, and most days have been very warm and happy for me. There’s no need for you to apologize for anything, but if it will help ease your mind, please know that I forgive you.”

“I-I…” Alfonse can’t get the words out of his mouth, so instead, he closes his eyes and smiles. When he opens his gaze once again, he simply replies, “…Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I somehow ended up falling into the Fire Emblem fandom, hah.  
> You can find more of my works on [my Tumblr](http://avistella.tumblr.com/)


End file.
